Whoever told you libraries weren't fun lied
by FireFiend
Summary: School is fun expecially when your boyfriend can't keep his hands off you....Does that work? Oo


Hien watched as the words on his laptop's screen blurred together.

Shaking his head a little he blinked and removed his hands from the keyboard to rub his temples.

'Fucking teacher had to give us a god damned ten page essay to do overnight!'

He loathed the bitchy teacher enough already and she goes and pulls this stunt.

That's how he found himself in the library. He needed the internet and books galore for resources he didn't have at home.

'What the fuck was I thinking taking Psyche class?!' Hien thought bitterly while willint the pain away.

He sighed in defeat pushing the laptop away and laying his arms and head on the table.

He closed his eyes and let sleep over whelm his sences.

------ ----------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ -------------------------------- ------------------------------

Hien had no clue how much time had passed, but he did knkow it wasn't enough. And the person who was prodding him in the shoulder was about to get it!!

He sat up rubbing his eyes and turned to his attacker.

"What the hell..." he started, but when his eyes fell on the face of his boyfriend he blushed. "What the hell, Shigi?!"

The blond only smiled while placing a finger to Hien's lips.

Hien was so confused as he stared at Shigi's ocean blue eyes.

"They left me to lock up today." (AN Shigi is a library attendant person thingy.) Shigi explained. "I thought we could have a little fun before you had to skip on back home."

Hien whimpered at the thought of what Shigi had in mind.

Smiling Shigi moved his finger from Hien's jaw and neck to his color bone.

Suddenly Shigi shot forward knocking Hien from the chair.

Landing on his backside Hien silently thanked the gods the floor was carpeted.

"Shigi," Hein whined. "that hurt!"

"Shut up." Shigi snapped unbuttoning the buttons on Hien's flannel shirt then attacking Hien's mouth with his own.

The black haired teen moaned into the blonds mouth when he found one of his nipples.

Shigi scratched at the nub until it pebbeled.

Pulling his lips frim a dazed Hien the blond smirked and lowered his lips to his neck. Nipping and licking a trail down his lovers body.

When the blond reached his coler bone he bit down hard (chomp!) making Hien writhe and cry out.

"Shigi," Hien moaned, "Nnngh. Shigi!"

Shigi growled playfully and went lower capturing Hien's nipple in his mouth and biting down harder.

Hien arched off of the floor moaning.

Shigi moaned when the metalic tang of Hien's blood seeped into his mouth.

"Oh baby." Shigi said lapping at the wounded peice of flesh like a kitten would lap milk from a bowl although not as innocent. "I've made you bleed." Shigi made a tsk-ing noise and kept on licking.

Hien fisted Shigi's blond locks and brought his head up so he could kiss him.

Hien moaned when he tasted his own blood on Shigi's pale lips.

Parting a string of saliva connected them.

Shigi laughed and wiped his mouth.

"Don't laugh!" Hien scolded. "Now is not the time to laugh!"

"Sorry." Shigi commented and lifted up his shirt taking it off.

He leaned back down unbuttoning Hien's jeans and tugging them off.

Shigi fought the urge to laugh when he noticed Hien was wearing the pink boxers he had gotten him as a gag gift.

"What'd I tell you?" Hien was propped up on his elbows looking at Shigi, a scowl on his beautiful face.

"Don't nag me Hien." Shigi said delving his finger into Hien's boxers stretching the waist band. "It doesn't suit you."

Shigi leaned forward and kissed Hien's hipbone gently nipping as his hand slid further into Hien's pink boxers.

Hien gasped when he felt Shigi's fingers graze his cock.

Shigi grabbed the others length rubbing his palm against it slightly.

Hein bucked his hips moaning softly trying to get more of the blond's touch.

Shigi wrapped his fingers around the base and slowly started moving his hand.

"Mmn." Hien moaned enjoying the feel.

Placing himself between Hien's parted legs he licked the head of Hien's cock. "Baby you taste so good." The blond moaned.

"Shigi." Hien moaned thrusting his hips forward. "More."

Shigi ran his tongue from the base to the tip tracing the underside of Hien's throbbing length.

"Fuck!" Hien muttered grabbing instinctivly for bedsheets that weren't there. His hands went to Shigi's blond locks enstead, fingers twining and tangling with his hair.

Loving Hien's actions Shigi licked at the slit that was seeping precum.

"Ahn!" Hien moaned. "Shigi! More! Please more!"

Feeling his own cock twitch at hearing Hien's moans and begging he decided to be merciful.

He wrapped his mouth around Hien's length and began sucking.

Hien's grip tightened on blond locks.

Taking what seemed like an impossible amount of the others cock in his mouth Shigi was swallowing and bobbing his head to give the other more pleasure.

Moaning his love's name he thrust his hips upward nearly gagging Shigi.

Shigi's free hand firmly pushed on Hien's hip and held it down.

When Shigi started stroking the base of his cock Hien was sent over the edge.

Arching his back Hien came bucking, writhing, and whining his lovers name.

Shigi swallowed all of the others seed. He licked a few drops that he had missed off of Hien's now soft penis.

Shigi sat up and admired his work.

A beautifully flushed Hien lay on the floor infront of him. Legs spread, chest heaving and hands that rested above his head.

The blond crawled up Hien's quivering body and placed a soft kiss to parted lips. "Baby." Shigi whispered huskily. "I need you." He ground his clothed erection against Hien's almost naked hips.

Shigi moaned softly.

Giggling Hien spread his legs further apart to acomodate the blond and wrapped his arms around Shigi's neck pulling him down for a kiss.

"Alls you had to do was ask." Hien replied thrusting his hips up to meet Shigi's.

Shigi moaned again.

Hien slid his hands down Shigi's body and to the button on his jeans. He unbuttoned them and pushed down the cloth.

Shigi impatiently yanked his clothes so they rested around his knees.

Now Hien laughed. He laughed because Shigi's need for release overcame all else, even being nice.

"Hien," Shigi growled. "If you laugh, I'll stop."

Hien sighed feeling suddenly playful. "We both know that would only deprive you."

Shigi growled in the back of his throught and bit the nape of Hien's neck visiously. (knaw)

"Shigi!" Hien gasped. It hurt at first, but hell did he think it was a good kind of pain.

Hien felt his cock hardening again.

"Do as your told, Hien." Shigi's words resembled what poison would sound like, but Hien knew that it wasn't real. Only part of the game they loved to play.

"Yes Sir." Hien breathed.

"Such an obidient boy." Shigi grinned rather lecherously.

"Only for you Sir." Hien said actually meaning the words.

Shigi's hand came up and rested softly on Hien's cheek. His fingers danced lightly across the flesh on Hien's face and his neck and lower still to Hien's chest.

He softly kissed the places his fingers had visited.

They had abondoned one game only to come back to an even better reality.

Hien turned his head to the side so Shigi could have better access to kiss his neck.

"Hien." Shigi breathed against his neck. "I need you now."

It had almost become painful for Shigi and they both eagerly anticipated the next thing.

Hien suddinely licked his hands coating his palms with saliva. Reaching down he grabbed Shigi's throbbing member. He rubbed his hands gently against the soft flesh lubricating Shigi's cock with what they had.

Shigi moaned at the feel of Hien touching him like this.

Scootching closer to Shigi, Hien positioned Shigi at his entrance. "You ready?" Hien breathed almost to excited to speak.

"Oh baby. Are you?" Shigi asked thrusting into Hien's body.

Shigi groaned loving the tight warmth around his cock.

Panting heavily Hien and Shigi waited till the black haired teen was adjusted.

"I'm ready now." Hien breathed wrapping his arms around Shigi's neck, fingers tangling in the blond locks at the nape of Shigi's neck.

Shigi moved his hips slowly.

Hien bit his lip against the slight pain.

Blond eyebrows creased in apology as he suddenly thrust foreward sheathing himself. He moaned in pleasure.

Hien cried out softly feeling pleasure weaved with the pain.

Relaxing a bit he breathed and panted.

Leaning foreward, Shigi pulled Hien's slim legs to wrap around his waist.

He pressed his lips against Hien's cheek. "I love you." he whispered. Pulling out shallowly and thrusting back in.

They both moaned enjoying sensations the others body gave.

"Harder!" Hien cried out wanting more.

Shigi obeyed and immeadiately thrust deeper.

They're bodies met with every thrust. Shigi rolled his hips into Hien hitting his prostate.

"Ahnn!" Hien cried out clutching tighter to Shigi.

As Shigi thrust hitting the same place Hien's cries echoed through the library. One of the reasons why they could never do this during school hours.

Feeling his release become closer Hien moaned and gasped at each thrusttaht brought him closer to the edge. "Shigi." he moaned. "I'm close."

"Me too baby." Shigi gasped.

Shigi placed his arms to the sides of Hien's face. Bending his back slightly he pounded into the body beneath him.

Hien gripped Shigi even tighter, nails digging into the flesh on his back. Each thrust felt so good it was to much.

He writhed in ecstacy. Then he came without warning. His orgasm hit him hard. Making pearl white liquid coat his and Shigi's stomach.

Shigi continued thrusting. Hien's cries of pleasure enough to get him off. And plus his cock was being stroked by Hien's clamping muscles.

Cock twitching, he released deep inside of the other. Groaning he exerted himself to keep thrusting in and out milking himself dry.

Arching his back, Hien rode the numbing pleasure out. He could feel Shigi's hot release inside of himself. As a blanket of pleasure over came him he drowned in bliss.

Shuddering with pleasure Shigi collapsed on top of Hien.

"I love you." Hien breathed voice cracking slightly.

"I love you too." Shigi murmured latching on to Hien's neck again, sure to leave a very noticeable mark.

Hien wouldn't have it any toher way.

Hien stood infront of the teachers desk. An amused look on his face. He was glaring at the teacher who was trying to humiliate him.

But it would turn out differently than she thought!

"Hien?" she scowled. "Are you even listening?!"

"Huh?" Hien looked up at her feigning a lost look.

"Where is your paper?" She repeated herself grudgingly.

"Not here." Hien spoke keeping his tone of voice normal.

"I understood that!!" Her voice was dripping of hate. "Why isn't it here?"

"Cuz I didn't get it done."

"Why?" She nearly yelled.

"Because I was having to much fun being fucked by my boyfriend in the library." Hien said with a straight face.

"Hien!" she screetched, on her face was a look of complete horror.

"Hien!"

Hien turned around to see Shigi standing at his desk.

On his face wasw a look of complete outrage. He was panting heavily. His glasses were slipping down the bridge of his nose.

"I can't beleive you told them!!" he seethed.

"Well if you wouldn't have said anything no one would have known it was you." Hien laughed.

Shigi's face turned beet red as he sat down quietly in his chair.

The classroom erupted in laughter.

And that was it.

"Hien go sit down!" the teacher yelled.

Taking his place next to Shigi he sat down.

The teacher started on about something, but Hien had no clue what.

Alls he could think of was how close Shigi's body was to his own and the reason why his paper wasn't in.

Feeling Hien's hot stare, Shigi glanced at Hien who waggled his eyebrows suggestivly when their eyes met.

Suddenly Shigi jumped up from his chair. "Teacher!! Teacher!!" he called grabbing Hien's hand.

The teacher turned to see who dared interupt her lesson. At seeing Shigi she rolled her eyes.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Me and Hien have to go to the bathroom!" without waiting for a response he shot out of the room a confused Hien being dragged behind him.

When he reached the bathroom he pulled Hien into a stall with him and slammed Hien against the wall.

Shigi feverently kissed Hien who moaned into the kiss.

"I love it when we play infront of others." Shigi murmured against Hien's kiss swolen lips.

"Hai." Hien panted removing Shigi's glasses and dropping them.

They clattered to the floor noisily.

"God I love school." Hien muttered.

End


End file.
